La colère du Capitaine
by Nevermind555
Summary: D'avance, je m'excuse pour cet accès de fangirling et parce qu'un Capitaine en colère est, à mon sens, plus sexy encore que tout le reste... Harlock/OC.


**La colère du Capitaine**

"Veux-tu que je vienne le faire moi-même ?!" le ton du capitaine venait de tonner, menaçant, à travers toute la timonerie.  
Je me ratatinais sur le siège.  
Je sentais son unique oeil me darder.  
Le moindre faux-pas me vaudrait d'être renvoyée de la timonerie, j'en étais persuadée.  
Sa colère n'était pas juste ; il le savait ; je le savais. Ni juste, ni saine.  
Je serrais les dents. Inutile de tenter de faire face dans ce domaine qui était le sien ; c'était le défier sur son propre terrain et la victoire lui reviendrait de droit.  
Je préparais les canons comme demandé.  
La rage qui l'emplissait à cet instant n'avait eu d'équivalent que le désir que je lui inspirais depuis plusieurs jours. Jours ? Semaines ? Mois ?... je déglutissais, me perdant dans des pensées qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le présent combat.  
Je sentis une présence à côté de moi.  
"N'as-tu pas entendu mon ordre ?!"  
Il venait de quitter la passerelle et la barre d'un bond et son ombre se projetait, menaçante, sur mon panneau de contrôle.  
Je n'osais pas le regarder mais voir les visages quasi-liquéfiés des autres membres d'équipage avait suffi à mon malheur...  
Osera-t-il en venir aux mains ?... la seule façon de me toucher, du reste.  
La bousculade fut violente et je manquais de tomber à côté du siège, me rattrapant sur mes jambes. Ainsi, il s'était assis, cape sur le côté, et j'étais à présent debout à côté de lui.  
Je fixais ses mains gantées de cuir marron qui allaient et venaient sur les commandes.  
"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre la moindre seconde !"  
C'était un grognement parfaitement articulé. Les mots venaient de se frayer un chemin entre sa mâchoire crispée.  
"Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, je me demande ce que tu fais sur ce vaisseau et à plus forte raison au sein de la timonerie."  
Je regardais à présent ses cheveux. Je n'avais pas entendu la nouvelle menace - ou du moins de très loin. Mon lion... pourquoi me faisais-tu ça ?... Pourquoi devions-nous régler nos comptes devant des yeux et des oreilles étrangers au conflit ?... Pourquoi nous infligeais-tu ceci ?  
Il leva l'oeil sur moi, suffisamment pour se rendre compte de mon trouble. Mais son ego ne cédait pas, ne laissant rien passer. Il s'était ouvert à moi comme jamais depuis presque une décennie et il le regrettait amèrement si c'était pour parvenir à ce résultat lamentable.  
Accablé, il finit par se lever.  
"Reprends ta place."  
Je m'exécutais, la gorge serrée.  
"Et ne m'oblige pas à venir te voir une seconde fois." en regagnant la passerelle dans un mouvement de cape négligé.  
Je ne supportais pas ce ton sur lequel il s'adressait à moi, telle une enfant indisciplinée qu'un aîné reprendrait alors que la veille il s'était adressé à moi comme à une femme, la femme de sa vie à en croire son attitude ! Son attitude... pas seulement faite de mots, ou si peu... des gestes. Le goût de ses lèvres... les miennes s'en souviennent encore distinctement une fois la surprise passée. J'ai eu peur. Peur qu'il se moque de moi. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu.  
Et visiblement ma peur avait appelé sa colère.

* * *

La bataille tourna telle que Yattaran l'avait soupçonné et l'Arcadia, cuirassé blessé jusqu'à l'âme, dut se résoudre à traverser les douze couloirs de feu d'un ancien soleil.  
Harlock semblait accroché à la barre, conscient à présent de son erreur tactique mais loin, bien loin de l'admettre. Un lion, ça meurt et ça ne se rend pas. Le capitaine était très nettement doté de traits psychotiques, doublés de tendances kamikazes. Un instant même, je m'attendais à assister à l'ultime cérémonie consistant à réciter un _tanka_ , verre de saké à la main, résolument tournée vers ma région de naissance !

* * *

Le vaisseau suintant la fumée noire épaisse s'enfonça dans les gorges chaudes des flammes.  
Les instruments s'emballèrent presqu'instantanément.  
Yattaran pesta. Tadashi blémit. Kei lança quelques oeillades de détresse au capitaine chéri.  
Toujours aux prises avec sa colère encore frémissante et son échec visible, ce dernier ne desserrait pas les dents au risque de s'en briser quelques unes. Le capitaine était une forte tête et je compris mieux, dès cet instant, quel individu camouflaient le cache-oeil et la balafre. Un homme hanté sans doute par ses démons, détonnant mélange de force puisée dans les traumatismes, le tout forgé par l'ego du capitaine tout puissant sur un vaisseau pouvant nuire à l'univers entier. J'en frémissais. Quel ennemi m'étais-je mise à dos ?...  
Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais complue à le voir comme un mélomane à ses heures, plus ou moins alcoolique. Un homme au grand charisme, craint, respecté mais apprécié par ses hommes d'équipage tout du moins - ses ennemis avaient depuis fort longtemps compris que la légende ne se dissociait guère ou si peu du personnage en réalité.  
Pour l'heure, l'homme qui tenait fermement la barre me donnait des frissons de terreur. Jusque boutiste. Qu'importe le prix.

La cuirasse du vaisseau gémissait mais rien ne faisait fléchir Harlock. Au premier qui aurait osé amener son avis, il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il avait une foi inébranlable en son défunt ami, concepteur du vaisseau.  
La chaleur devenait insoutenable malgré le système de climatisation qui saturait, laissant filtrer l'air chaud et rendant les ponts, cabines et autres salles comparables à des étuves.  
Il était cependant trop tard pour envisager un demi-tour.  
La sueur dégoulinait de mon front, perlant sur le panneau que l'air chaud rendait brûlant.  
Pas un mouvement de panique. Pas un. Ils avaient trop peur que le capitaine, sur un coup de sang - et le sien était aussi brûlant que l'enfer que nous traversions - ne dégaine son cosmodragoon et ne vise en pleine tête ! Non... non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Quoique...  
Yattaran annonça d'une voix presque éteinte que les instruments venaient de rendre l'âme et que l'on pilotait à l'aveugle, notre sort reposant désormais entier entre les mains de Harlock.  
Le capitaine était doué, audacieux. Excellent pilote. Il fallait lui laisser ça.  
Son oeil fixait les croisés du pont à la recherche d'un point.  
"Yattaran. Appelle la base SSX."

Ah ! enfin un simulacre de reconnaissance d'une erreur. Il était temps...  
"Tout de suite !..."  
A condition que nous n'arrivions pas fondus au bout du voyage, coeur du réacteur nucléaire principal en fusion... c'était une autre histoire. Même le plus performant des vaisseaux de combat avait ses failles.

L'Arcadia... fantastique, superbe vaisseau. Que dire de plus ?... d'une puissance de feu inégalée. Redoutable. Menaçant. Et aux mains du pirate le plus recherché de l'univers. La pureté de sa ligne a, semble-t-il, directement été inspirée par les plus puissants navires de la flotte impériale japonaise durant la seconde guerre mondiale : Yamato et sister-ship Musashi. Ses batteries de canons pulsars en sont la réplique exacte, à ceci près que leurs faiseaux laser sont beaucoup plus destructeurs et meurtriers que les obus, déjà terribles, tirés à l'époque.

* * *

Il avait pris les couloirs à la perpendiculaire, ce qui raccourcissait le trajet mais les courants chauds nous propulsaient en arrière, à tribord ou à bâbord.  
Le réacteur fatiguait. Il nous fallait quitter cet enfer le plus rapidement possible.  
C'est Yattaran qui eut une bonne nouvelle : "La base se trouve à quelques encâblures de nous."  
"Peut-elle nous atteindre avec un des grappins ?"  
"Affirmatif, capitaine !" avec le pouce levé.  
Harlock eut presque un demi-sourire.

* * *

Le capitaine se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil sur la passerelle, permettant à sa fatigue de s'afficher devant les quelques membres restants.  
"Bon. J'ai quelques maquettes en cours !..." dit Yattaran en se frottant les mains.  
La timonerie se vidait et je demeurais à présent seule avec le capitaine.  
Le bon sens aurait voulu que je file sans demander mon reste... au lieu de cela je tentais un geste envers l'homme, voulant passer ma main dans ses cheveux dont je devinais les racines humides, geste rapidement contré par une poigne de fer !  
Je grimaçais.  
"Ne t'avise plus jamais à ce genre de geste !" avait été aboyé comme par détresse.  
S'il avait pu me briser le poignet, il l'aurait sans doute fait mais la force lui manquait après cet acharnement à la barre.  
Il laissa retomber ma main sans se soucier de ma douleur.  
J'eus envie de le secouer par réflexe ! Geste qui m'aurait sans doute coûté un peu plus qu'un brisage de poignet dans les règles...  
"Tu vas nous faire subir ça encore longtemps ? hein, Harlock ?"  
Tutoiement. Aïe ! Insolence. Ouch ! Usage du prénom. Argh !  
La prunelle sombre se fixa sur moi, comme allumée par un feu semblable à celui traversé précedemment. S'il avait eu la force de me jeter par-dessus bord il y a encore un instant, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas hésité !...  
Il cherchait, croyant sans doute que sa fine ouïe venait de lui faire défaut... je lisais un vaste questionnement dans l'éclat de son iris.  
Un sourire incrédule vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres pleines.  
"Tu peux... répéter ?"  
Je croisais les bras, laissant échapper une expression de douleur lorsque mon poignet blessé entra en contact avec le bras opposé. Lui assis. Moi debout. Ca n'augurait déjà rien de bon...  
"Je viens de te demander combien de temps encore tu vas nous punir de la sorte. _Harlock_." en insistant bien sur le prénom.  
Petit effet en face.  
La rage venait de faire place à une perplexité inattendue.  
Soudain, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se leva, face à moi, me toisant du haut de son honorable mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.  
J'aurai pu déglutir, me sentir mal mais rien de tout cela vint me traverser l'esprit.  
J'aurai pu également ignorer sa main gantée qui venait de se poser sur la garde de son sabre gravitationnel.  
Je le fixais. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, intéressés par ce combat personnel.  
Il avait visiblement très envie de me briser en deux. Je le lisais dans le reflet de son oeil valide. Je ne demandais qu'à ce qu'il m'achève, après tout.  
Il chancela, à bout de force, se tenant d'une main sur le dossier orné du fauteuil. Il perdit dix bons centimètres d'un coup.  
J'avais les jambes en coton également. Cette traversée périlleuse nous avait épuisés tous deux.  
J'avais envie de m'étendre au sol tant la fatigue me taraudait, faisant céder mes nerfs et mon énergie restante.  
Je ne saurai dire qui s'est mis à rire en premier... lui peut-être. Le ridicule de la situation venait de nous éclater en pleine face. La fatigue, extrême ? notre attitude pour le moins puérile alors que nous venions d'échapper à la mort ?... je ne sais plus.  
Evidemment, dans l'idéal, ceci aurait pu se conclure par un geste tendre ou une accolade mais nous étions bien trop faibles pour nous l'octroyer et encore bien sur nos gardes l'un l'autre, nous connaissant peu finalement, autrement que par le rapport officiel capitaine/membre d'équipage. Il nous restait tant à apprendre et à découvrir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir récupéré un minimum, le capitaine est revenu prendre des nouvelles de mon poignet...


End file.
